Blacklust Clan
Rebel Against The Great Kikaru Rose The Blacklust Clan is a family made out of Demons who used to be good but now cursed by it's greed. They use each other's abilities to get what they want when they want it. The Leader, Rose, is one of these Crewl Demons, She used to be cheerful, loved everyone and was there for her friends. Until Her Secret was found out. One Day she sent half of her clan to Attempt an assoniation of a beloved King of Icelia.Monroe who used to be in their clan barely escaped when he rebelled during the attack on the Kingdom. He hid from the clan until it was safe for him to attack it, when his energy was restored. And to Make Shure Rose would fall at his feet, he became a Soura, an ancient warrior race, Rival to the Sayians, Monroe vs Rose Monroe defeated Rose and threw her body into the Pit of Fire along with her generals, Gisselle, Shu, Shan, Star Bear, and Vampi. 3 Years later The Blacklust Clan retuned to enslave the Soulra Race. Monroe lost his family to Rose and her flunkies and challenged her to a battle but in the end he was knocked out and was later brainwashed by Gisselle and Shu. When he was knocked out again on a mission to desttoy Mobius he was ambushed by Some of Rose's Elite Members and from one of them he used his Soulra abilities to read his mind to find out that Kikareu Rose will Destroy every single last Soulra and Mobious, where they were living. Also He regained his memory and hatered of the Blacklust Clan. He destroyed Rose's Generals and even Her Entire Clan. Until there was only her small hand full left. In the End Monroe Challenged Kikaru and Fought his way though his own Kind Just to Barely Wound Rose and was blasted into the Artic Regionwhere he was frozen. As soon as they saw how he was defeated the other Soulra charged ast rose and fought her Killing her Finally But Dying in th eprocess making Monroe the Last Soulra in exsitance But What they didn't know that when Kikaru Rose's Space Ship Blew up her Son, Named after the clan was also blased off inside a Pod into the artic region of Mobius. The Future Over the years, Baby Blacklust grew in the artic assembling new demons on Mobius to become the new Leader of the Clan And even created the Black Mist Group as a side clan for conquest in the past. Junior the Hedgehog, Heart the Hedgecida and Cloud the Hedgehog Defeated him, causing himand the clan to regroup witht he Black Mist Group to help speed up the conquest in the past. And. To revive Rose Blacklust. This backfired resulting in Junior chasing after them and after a huge battle, destroied Rose Blacklust and making the Prince go into hiding but at a price..... Junior and his friends were trapped in the Past forever. Years later, the Prince married Byrnette the Cat, a clone of Crymson the Cat (junior's wife) causing the curse on the clan to lift, turning it into a good kingdom Category:Sonic Verse